


The Library

by Kangarooblu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday present yay, F/M, First time using tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooblu/pseuds/Kangarooblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always the same with him. Same library. Same books. Same girl with green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for my friend Katt!

A story fit for a first time reader.


	2. Chapter 2

With a happy sigh, Kankri Vantas took his time, happily walking to his favorite seat in the library. A small desk that sat two, overlooking the beautiful green park outside. This was the place he would always spend his time, deep into a wonderful book. Most people thought he would just study, day in and day out, nothing but work work work. That was usually the case, he was very studious and would always be looking up something new for his classes in public. Unless he was lecturing someone. But at the library, he allowed himself a break. While all that studying was very enjoyable for him, it grew tiresome. So here, the one place where he could be allowed peace from the outside world. Preferably in a romance novel of somesort. Sadly, he had a weakness for the romantical arts, as was his younger brother Karkat. Except Karkat was shameless about his slight obsession, proudly displaying his large hoard of rom coms. Kankri on the other hand, felt fairly embarrassed about it. That is why he would always carefully pack up his books in his bag, so that they wouldn’t be seen, and never read them out in public, for fear of his secret being found out. Because of this, he had gotten a bit of Romantic Withdraw, an illness he had diagnosed to himself. ‘Romantic Withdrawal’ meant that whenever he had gotten something on the subject of romance, he would divert all attention to it, seeing as he couldn't access it freely. Always with his nose in a book, completely focused on what was in front of him. Well, almost completely focused on it. There was one thing, a person, that would always bring him out of his books. This person had a name. 

Jade Harley. 

Jade Harley was another one who had found refuge in this library, but for different reasons. Lively and bouncing about in the open, she spent her time here studying and learning when she wasn’t with her friends. And she just happened to sit next to Kankri. Every day. 

And thats where we find the two now. Actually, just one of the two. Jade had not arrived yet. Though he missed her presence, Kankri was thankful he could have some time alone. Pulling out a book, he began leisurely reading. 

Finally, with the war over, the two thought they could live together in peace. Looking up to him with a smile, Lucy parted her mouth slightly, letting her voice ring out.

“Jack, I just need to say that I truly lo-

“Hey! What's that?” With a small, girlish yelp, he quickly shut his book, tossing it into his bag. 

“I-It was nothing, simply a book I was rather enjoying until you came in and interrupted me from such a thing. Now is there anything I can help you with?” Running a hand through his neat, white locks, his red eyes peered up to meet green. And of course, it was her. Just by her being there, with him, he felt a bit of red flush to his cheeks. In that moment of slight shock, she leaned over him, trying to take a peek at what he was so interested in.

“Is that a romance novel?” Her large eyes looked up questionably at him. Oh god, he couldn't let her find out. Luckily he had a plan B. Tossing the book aside, in one fluent motion he fished out an Encyclopedia. 

“A what? Why of course not, I do not find myself to like that sort of thing. I am much more interested in raw learning of things such as…” Flipping to a random page, he triumphantly pointed to the midsection of a paragraph. 

“Quantum Mechanics.” With a self satisfied smirk, he looked up at the bespeckled girl in front of him. After a second of blinking her wide eyes at him, she let out a big, toothy grin.

“Wow, I didn’t think you were interested in this stuff! Ooh, what are your theories on the subject?”

“Excuse me?” Furrowing her brows a bit, she pulled out numerous books of hers, all pertaining to some form of science.

“I’m kind of a nerd, so I really like this topic! I’ve never met anyone who could relate before.” Beaming up at him, she threw her books to the side, watching him with patience. His jaw hung open a bit, before he caught himself, and coughed to regain his composure.

“Well...I suppose I have a few theories on...Quantum Machinery…” She let out a small giggle.

“Quantum Mechanics has nothing to do with machinery, silly. Are you sure you know what you’re talking about?” Tilting a questioning gaze at him, he felt his breath hitch as she let out another laugh.

“And now you’re all blushy!” Giving an unamused expression, Kankri crossed his arms and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair comfortably. 

 

“Quantum Mechanics, also known as quantum physics or theory, is a branch of physics which deals with physical phenomena at microscopic scales, where the action is on the order of the Planck constant. Quantum mechanics departs from classical mechanics primarily at the quantum realm of atomic and subatomic length scales. Quantum mechanics provides a mathematical description of much of the dual particle-like and wave-like behavior and interactions of energy and matter.” 

Opening one eye slightly, he looked at her, a rather surprised expression written on Jades face. Before long though, it returned to her buck toothed grin. 

“Wow, you really do know your stuff!” While he was satisfied, he still was eager to show her how much he really knew.

“In advanced topics of quantum mechanics, some of these behaviors are macroscopic and emerge at only extreme, i.e., very low or very high, energies or temperatures. The name quantum mechanics derives from the observation that some physical quantities can change only in discrete amounts, Latin quanta, and not in a continuous way. For example, the angular momentum of an electron bound to an atom or molecule is quantized. In the context of quantum mechanics, the wave–particle duality of energy and matter and the uncertainty principle provide a unified view of the behavior of photons, electrons, and other atomic-scale objects.”

“Woah you really d-

“The mathematical formulations of quantum mechanics are abstract. A mathematical function known as the wavefunction provides information about the probability amplitude of position, momentum, and other physical properties of a particle. Mathematical manipulations of the wavefunction usually involve the bra-ket notation, which requires an understanding of complex numbers and linear functionals. The wavefunction treats the object as a quantum harmonic oscillator, and the mathematics is akin to that describing acoustic resonance. Many of the results of quantum mechanics are not easily visualized in terms of classical mechanics—for instance, the ground state in a quantum mechanical model is a non-zero energy state that is the lowest permitted energy state of a system, as opposed to a more "traditional" system that is thought of as simply being at rest, with zero kinetic energy. Instead of a traditional static, unchanging zero state, quantum mechanics allows for far more dynamic, chaotic possibilities, according to John Wheeler.”

“Um you can stop-

“The earliest versions of quantum mechanics were formulated in the first decade of the 20th century. At around the same time, the atomic theory and the corpuscular theory of light(as updated by Einstein) first came to be widely accepted as scientific fact; these latter theories can be viewed as quantum theories of matter and electromagnetic radiation, respectively. Early quantum theory was significantly reformulated in the mid-1920s by Werner Heisenberg, Max Born and Pascual Jordan, who created matrix mechanics; Louis de Broglie and Erwin Schrödinger (Wave Mechanics); and Wolfgang Pauli and Satyendra Nath Bose (statistics of subatomic particles). Moreover, the Copenhagen interpretation of Niels Bohr became widely accepted. By 1930, quantum mechanics had been further unified and formalized by the work of David Hilbert, Paul Dirac and John von Neumann,with a greater emphasis placed on measurement in quantum mechanics, the statistical nature of our knowledge of reality, and philosophical speculation about the role of the observer. Quantum mechanics has since branched out into almost every aspect of 20th century physics and other disciplines, such as quantum chemistry, quantum electronics, quantum optics, and quantum information science. Much 19th century physics has been re-evaluated as the "classical limit" of quantum mechanics, and its more advanced developments in terms of quantum field theory, string theory, and speculative quantum gravity theo-

“KANKRI!” And with that, his rant was interrupted in such a startling way that he fell over in his chair. He came crashing to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself to brace for impact. With a grumble, the albino rubbed his now throbbing head. 

“Oh my gosh, Im so sorry! Are you ok there?” Squinting his eyes against the suddenly blinding white light, his red orbs met calm green amongst a slightly worried expression. Scrambling to sit up in a flustered state, he eventually got to his feet. 

“Yes, I am quite alright. I suppose I got a little carried away there.” Extending a hand to help her off the floor, Jade ignored it completely, hopping up herself.

“If you say so. But make sure to keep an eye on your head, wouldn’t want any bruises or bumps!” Packing up the rest of her books, she slung them in a bag over her shoulder. 

“Are you going somewhere?” He inquired. Usually she would stay here for hours on end instead of simply coming and going.

“Huh? Oh yeah! My brothers having the grand opening of his joke shop today and I promised I’d be there.” Checking over to make sure everything was in place, she turned her gaze back to him.

“Sorry I have to go all of a sudden.”

“Its fine. After all, it does seem rather important to you and I do not wish to be in the way. Though I at least hope you will enjoy yourself.” 

“Will do!” And with that and a small wave, she was off. Kankri watched her scamper out the heavy metal doors, almost letting a smile break through his usual stoic expression. 

She knew his name.


End file.
